1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle bumper assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle bumper assembly that includes resilient corner support structure.
2. Background Information
Vehicle bumper assemblies are continually being improved to resist damage during low speed impact events. A typical vehicle bumper assembly usually includes a rigid reinforcement member, an energy absorbing member and a fascia. The rigid reinforcement member is typically rigidly fixed to the vehicle body structure. The energy absorbing member is typically a resilient member that is fixed to an outboard side of the rigid reinforcement member. The fascia typically is a flexible molded member that conceals both the energy absorbing member and the rigid reinforcement member. The fascia also typically extends well beyond the side or lateral side ends of the energy absorbing member and the rigid reinforcement member in order to provide a tasteful appearance to the vehicle bumper assembly. As a result, the fascia is unsupported at the lateral side ends of the vehicle bumper assembly. Hence, when there is a low speed impact event with contact at either of the lateral side ends of the vehicle bumper assembly, the fascia is easily dented or deformed as a result of the impact event. Further any vehicle component located behind the lateral side ends of the vehicle bumper assembly is vulnerable to damage as a result of the impact event.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle bumper assembly that improves resistance to damage resulting from low speed impact events. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.